How Will Love End?
by Koiice
Summary: Chappie 6 loaded and the stories still cuming, Ray and Mariah love each other but what happens when Lee loves Mariah and too many fan girls love Ray! (Pairs:R,M.Max,Mariam.T,H and K,OC)
1. Confessions Of Love

Ray has returned to the wight tiger village after the world champion ships Lee is not repeat NOT Mariah's brother -

Ray looked at the clock 10:45, he only just got back and he wanted to hold her, hold her in his arms. He had a thought oh how he hated to think it, but what if he lost her, he wouldn't couldn't bear it. "Why not take a walk young master, just to clear your thoughts" a deep but calm voice spoke.

"Ok ... i will thanks Driger." Ray replied. Ray grabbed his jacket and made his way to his favourite spot.

Mariah sat in her room thinking about what Lee had said.

_Flashback:_

_"Mariah are you excited about Ray coming home?" asked Lee. Mariah replied "oh yer definitely I can't wait to see him again!" Lee grabbed Mariah and pushed her roughly against the wall spitting "well guess what Mariah I forbid you to see Ray" Mariah turned to Lee. "You can't stop me!"_

_Lee laughed "I knew you'd say that so if you talk to Ray you'll be kicked off the team, FORGOOD!" Lee left a grieving Mariah on the floor._

_End Of Flashback:_

Mariah felt the wet tears run down her cheeks again. Mariah ran out leaving her coat behind. Mariah was going to her favourite spot nobody knew about it...or so she thought....

Mariah knew a short cut she ran as fat as she could, she knew a girl on her own at night unprotected could be easily hurt by men. Mariah finally came to her destination she seated herself on a stone bench that was around the edges of the clearing in the forest. Mariah closed her eyes listening to the running water of the stream. After 2 minutes Mariah heard a noise of footsteps walking towards her, they were getting closer by the second, they finally stopped BUT right behind her. Mariah was to scared to look at her visitor until a hand positioned itself upon her shoulder. Mariah threw her arm at that person but the person blocked her swing and grabbed her wrist. Mariah quickly looked into the eyes of the person behind her. It was a male, with golden eyes, raven black hair and white Chinese clothing. "Ray?"

"Hello Mariah what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Mariah replied "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep I have something on my mind but i'm to scared to say it, I love someone but i don't know if they love me back that's my problem...is that stupid?" Ray asked.

Mariah put her hand on Ray's shoulder "no Ray that's not stupid because that is my problem too i have an idea how about ... you tell me who you love and i'll tell you who i love ok"

Ray smiled "OK" Ray wondered how was he going to tell her will she accept him because he wanted no needed her.

Mariah looked at Ray he had confusion in his eyes. Ray looked at Mariah he smiled the confusion was replaced with love and she could see it. The doors to his soul. Ray quickly leaned down catching Mariah's lips in a kiss, his first kiss with the one he loved the most. Mariah was shocked at first but then she realised just what Ray meant by this kiss, she pressed her lips more firmly against his as he deepened the kiss running his tongue along her bottom lip. Mariah started to tease his by disallowing his tongue to enter.

Ray was getting annoyed so he decided to tease her by pulling away slightly but Mariah quickly put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer.

After a few minuets of tongue wrestling which Ray won they both pulled away panting quietly with Mariah seated on Ray's lap. Ray broke the silence "so Mariah who do you fancy?" Mariah replied "you already know" and kissed him full on the lips. Ray fell off the bench pulling Mariah down with him Ray felt her body hit his. Mariah blushed as did Ray. But Mariah refused to get off of Ray and remained on top until Ray had a mischievous glint in his eyes pushing her to the floor pinning her beneath him. Mariah giggle turning 5 shades of red, she leaned up kissing him on the tip of his nose. She started caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers which he grabbed kissing the tips of them. Ray stood up holding out his hand, she grasped it as him pulled her off the floor then sweeping her up bridle style. Mariah giggled again as he carried her to the White Tiger village.

"Mariah no-one should know about me and you or you know what will happen, so please don't tell anyone" Mariah replied "Don't worry Ray i love you and thats all that matters at the moment, so a secret forever!" Ray leaned down giving Mariah a passionate kiss which she gladly returned moving her hands from his back to his hair. Ray's hand slid down to her waist but what the young couple didn't know was that they were being watched.

Mariah pulled away panting, Ray and Mariah gave eachother one last kiss before returning home once again.

Ray ran up to his room and jumped onto his bed then staring out the window.

_Back At Mariah's House:_

Mariah got to her house but did not like what one person had in store for her.

Sorry that this chappie wasn't long forgive me in this story flames are welcome but so are nice reviews just press the little purple button thank you updates soon. xxx

p.s next chappie called **_tears for fears _**


	2. Tears For Fears

Hello this is the chapter TEARS FOR FEARS

thanks for the reviews i luv you all who sent me one yayness hugs everyone -:

Aquarius Galuxy: hope you like this chappie it was hard to figger out.

Regal-Alicia: Thanks im glad u enjoyed it more coming from me.

SGCred: HIIIIEEEE yer i read ur stories there cool, um with Lee i like him too but i just wanted to give him a twist hee hee.

Paris Super Girls: um thanks for the advise i cant read anything that doesn't have ray and mariah i hate stories that put ray with salima, rays and mariah relationship isn't all straight forward just to let u no.

Nekoinuchibi: Dont worry my life and soul goes into this story.

Chapter 2 Tears For Fears!

Mariah entered her house and swicthed on the light to revel......Lee sitting on her bed. Mariah broke the silence "Um...Hi...Lee what are you doing here?"

Lee slowly rose from the bed and walked towards Mariah when he got to her he ran his hand along her cheek. He stopped suddenly as she looked up at him. Then felt a sharp pain on her left cheek Lee had hit her. Mariah fell to the floor crying out in pain. Lee grabbed Mariah by the shirt and pulled her off the floor, Mariah did not look at him in fear she would be hit again.

Instead of being hit Lee KISSED HER and it wasn't a small kiss ether this was passionate.

Lee knew Mariah would try to pull away so he tightened hit grip on her arms hurting her, when he finally stopped kissing her he pushed her out of his way her back hitting the cold wooden wall. Lee growled "I warned you about seeing him and you disobeyed me so... Mariah say goodbye...to the White Tigers!" And with that Lee left, left her crying, left her without her team and left her with fear!

Mariah sat for a few minutes crying then got up turned off the light and ran across the darkened village to Ray's house. Mariah banged on the door loudly waking Ray from his thoughts, Ray slowly rose from his bed and made his way to the door. As soon as Ray opened the door Mariah fell into his arm's tears streaming down her face. Ray pulled her in shutting the door handing her a hanky "Mariah what happened?"

Mariah replied between sobs "Lee...Lee...knew....a...and has..k...kicked me off the White Tigers!"

Ray took Mariah into his arm's and tried to calm her down. But in his thought's he was going to get Lee he was going to kill Lee for making Mariah cry nobody makes Mariah cry and gets away with it. Ray took Mariah to the couchMariah told Ray the whole story about Lee. Mariah finally stopped crying, Ray scooped up the soggy tissues and threw them in the bin Ray offered for her to stay with him Mariah agreed but she was too scared to go back to her house for her clothes. She asked Ray if he would go and get them for her he nodded. note: Bad idea

When Ray reached her hut he was being watched, Ray went in and started to pack her clothes. He was unaware of the amber eyes watching his every movement. Ray turned around to be greeted by a knuckle sandwich. A fight broke out between the two Chinese blader Ray and Lee. Arms and legs were swinging hitting each other drawing blood. Until Lee cheated pulling out a dagger. Ray stepped back knowing Lee would do what he was thinking.

"Lee what's wrong with you i didn't know you liked Mariah more than a friend" said Ray shakily. Lee replied "i love her Ray you of all people should know that. i love her i've tried to drop hints but she doesn't seem to notice, i envy you Ray. i will kill you then she will come to me, so DIE RAY DIEEEE................."

_Flashback:_

"Mariah"

"yes Ray"

"you know how you don't want to get married because you can only beyblade" said a seven year old Ray.

"yer...Ray what...are you saying" replied a six year old Mariah.

"Mariah....if no-one ever want's to marry you i will!"

"really you promise"

"i promise .....Together forever...i promise..............."

_End Of Flashback_

Ray woke to find himself in a hospital bed with Mariah grieving beside him, Ray lifted his hand and pressed it to her forehead. As Mariah lifted her head Ray ran his hand round her face and asked while wiping her tears "Mariah please don't cry?"

Mariah was shocked then hugged him as he wrapped his arm's around her waist. Mariah sat back down in her chair. Ray winced in pain as he tried to sit up until aa nurse came and helped him up. Ray asked Mariah what day it was Mariah replied "it's the 21st" Ray looked at her in confusion Mariah explained "Ray...Lee stabbed you, when i came i saw him beating you i tried to stop him but i couldn't im...sorry...im...sorry..please forgive me...." Ray cut her off by pushing a finger to her lips "ssshhhh...there's nothing to forgive!"

Ray brought his lips to Mariah's and kissed her her full on them. After a few seconds Mariah pulled away "Ray you have just woken from a coma, you were in it for 3 weeks and 4 days, the Bladebreakers were here but they went to get Tyson some food."Mariah moved from the chair to the bed. It was silent until someonebust through the door and jumped on Ray's bed knocking Mariah to the floor screaming "RAY!" it was the one and only Max.

Kai helped Mariah off the floor. "Ray i can't believe your alive!" screamed Max. Ray replied "Oh thanks Max i didn't know you cared."

Tyson slowly emerged from the hallway into the room looking like he had just been tossed around aka he had a stomach ach. Kenny took one look at Tyson and fainted, a nurse came in to check Ray's heart monitor which was normal.

"TYSON!" Hillary threw the door open screaming at him. Hillary walked over to Ray and gave him a peck on the cheek then passed the fresh flowers to Mariah Hillary turned and continued to scream at Tyson until Ray asked for her to keep the nosie down. Hillary did as asked but explained that Tyson had ate to much and they couldn't pay for the bill so they had to run. Kai spoke "Oh and In case you were wondering yes Max did have sugar." A doctor walked in and told Ray that he would need to spend 2 more days in hospital.

Max jumped around then pulled out a game of scrabble. The players were Ray, Kai, Max and Mariah. Ray's tiles were TVQUENY Kai's tiles were BORING Mariah's tiles were OPCESVL and Max's were SAUGZRV can you see the word.

Yes Max put down sugar then candy then sweets so really Max won. Ray said shocked "I've just died" Max stared screaming "I WON!"

Kai spoke "Its time to go now it's getting very late and we have training tomorrow" Kai grabbed Tyson and carried him out while Kenny toddled behind muttering "we always have training tomorrow i want a day off mutter mutter" Max ran up to Ray and gave him a hug then gave one to Mariah before running off.

All the Bladebreakers left Ray and Mariah in a quite room, Mariah stood and walked to the window and began gazing up at the stars. Mariah saw a shooting star and quickly wished upon it as it flew past.

Ray struggled out of bed and snaked his arm's around her waist. Mariah around and lead Ray back to bed. Mariah helped Ray back into his bed and sat on the edge of the wooden chair. Ray leaned over and grabbed Mariah's wrist and pulled her up off the chair, Mariah sat on the edge of Ray's bed but Ray pulled her leg's up. Mariah smiled sweetly then snuggled under the covers. Mariah turned to face Ray leaned up and kissed him but Ray would not break the kiss instead he deeped it deepened it by rolling on top of her. Hospital or not.

Ray ran his hands down the sides of her body. Ray then moved his hand underneath her night robe. He grabbed her inner thigh making her gasp, Ray began grouping Mariah's thigh Mariah knew the word she wanted to say but could she would Ray understand...Of course he will he always understands. "R..Ray...s..s.stop" Ray heard what Mariah just said and he felt like someone had told him he was never gonna grow up. Ray rolled off Mariah and sat on the edge of the bed. Mariah stopped him because she heard stories that it hurts, it rips you up inside and you'll never be the same again. Mariah sat next to Ray "i'm sorry Ray i was told it hurts." Ray kissed Mariah on the forehead "Don't worry Mariah if your not ready Mariah i respect that" Mariah kissed Mariah and climbed back into bed. Ray wrapped his arms around Mariah's waist as she turned to face him. They fell asleep in each others arm's. Mariah felt no longer scared no fear when she was with Ray.

Hope you liked this chappie this took me ages and my brothers begging me to play YU-GI-OH so heres a quick quiz!!

Who do you like the best girls

1. Kai

2. Max

3. Ray

4. Tyson

guys if you read

1. Mariah

2. Hillary

3. Mariam

4. Emily

the next chappies called _New Bladebreaker -_ review's please xxx


	3. New Bladebreaker

**Hiya sorry that I haven't update but my friends nicked my story and I couldn't get it back forgive me anyways.**Thanks for my reviews i got 2 im happy you still read these reviews mean so much to me:

**SGCred:**Thanx 4 your review hugs you hope you like this chappie i only think Kai has nice hair sounds stupid i no but ha there u go.

**Paris Super Girls:** Thanx to you 4 your review don't worry it didn't offend me hee hee wait and see if there is Tyson and Hillary you will be greatly disappointed only joking read on and you'll see them or read them whatever you call it bwha sorry feeling like i need to get lots of words out jfyufrhfyerbe u goerig ir sorry that's done please keep reviewing please pretty please thanx

On with the chappie

Ray:come on you talk to much they don't want to listen to you like your family say your like Tyson eat to much talk to much

Me: Don't tell everyone you dipstick get in the cupboard now Locks Ray in a cupbord MWHAHAHA!

**New Bladebreaker**

Mariah woke to see that Ray was still asleep. Mariah slowly got up, carefully and quietly she got dressed. Ray slowly say up stretching catching a glimpse of Mariah's rear, Ray coughed and turned away to notify her. Mariah yelped and tugged up her trousers. Both blushing madly. Ray stood up and walked over to Mariah and moved his hands to rest on her butt while kissing her passionately. A knock on the doors broke the lovers apart as a nurse walked in "Goodmorning Ray how are you today?"

"Oh i'm fine, how about you?"

"Oh Ray i'm great thanks for asking"

The nurse is Mariah's age, long very long blond hair in a pony tail she has a crush on Ray.(Who wouldn't) Slim and big boobs, men like that. Mariah spoke "Excuse me a minute" and left the room.

The nurse walked up to Ray and started to help him get dressed. The nurse picked up Ray's T-shirt and threw it across the room onto a shelf. Ray looked confused but was shocked when she ran her hand up and down Ray's muscular chest. Ray gasped "Chrisse s...stop iit..p..please." Chrisse looked up at Ray and said in a teasing voice "Why?" Chrisse pushed Ray on the bed, and before Ray could protest Chrisse pushed her lips onto his shoving her tongue into his mouth. Ray widened his eyes as she pulled down Ray's trousers, just as she slid her fingers 3cms down his boxers Ray stood up knocking her to the floor. She looked up at Ray he was glaring at her, but in his eyes he had a look of worry and disappointment. "Chrisse i can't believe you did that, i'm disappointed in you" Ray pulled up his trousers and grabbed his T-shirt shoving it back on just before Mariah came in. Chrisse walked out hissing at Mariah.

Mariah asked "Ray what was all that about"

"Nothing Mariah you know what i think i can go home now"

"REALLY i'll go get a doctor to help, stay put tiger...kay"

"Kay baby"

Mariah ran out to get a doctor and to call the Bladebreakers.

"Hello"

"Hi Kai"

"What"

"Rays coming home"

"Really"

"YES!"

"grunt"

"Kai hello you still there"

"Oy gimme that...Its my house...PISS OFF TYSON...NOOOO!"

"Tyson, Kai hello someone"

"Hello Kenny speaking sorry Mariah Kai and Tyson are fighting just now may i take a message?"

"YES Rays coming home get everything ready...beeeeeeeep"

Mariah ran into Rays room.

"Come on Ray gets get you home"

Ray stood up flinched a bit but still wanted to get out the hospital.(Who wouldn't the foods crap)

Ray and Mariah jumped into a taxi but Ray felt like he was being watched. He was right Chrisse whispered "Ray you will be mine Mariah will die"

_Tyson's house_

"Tyson this is my hiding place fk off"

"Sorry Maxy, where's mine?"

"Under the table"

"Oh rite...Um wheres Kai I can't see him?"

"Tyson i'm over here you blind shit"

"HEY DON'T CALL ME A SHIT!"

"Your the one whose always on the bog constipated"

"Oh thanks Kai you truly are a real gentleman"

"Why thank you Tyson glad you spotted it"

Kenny shouted _like a girl _"SHUT UP I CAN HEAR A CAR NO WAIT TAXI THAT'LL BE THEM shhhhhhh"

Mariah opened the door but had her hands over Rays eyes.

3...2...1...SURPRISE WELCOME HOME RAY!

Kai grunted, Max screamed, Mariah and Kenny shouted but Tyson said something like..."Belcome bome Bay buggy" while spitting food in his face.

Mariah tackle Tyson to the the floor screaming "YOU ATE THE FOOD DIDN'T YOU I WARNED YOU BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE NOW!"

"TYSON...Oh hi Ray my man hi Mariah you killin my little dudes"

"Yes Grandpa"

Grandpa replied "Keep up the good work you dig"

"I will thanks Grandpa"

Max ran to the table full of different kinds of sweets and began shoving them in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

When Mariah was finally finished with strangling Tyson she went to get some food.

Kai walked over to Ray "Ray we need to talk"

Ray replied "Really what about?"

Kai pointed to Mariah "That"

Ray growled "Mariah is not an it, that, her or anything else SHE is Mariah you got that!"

Kai replied "Whatever Anyway..."

Hillary grabbed Tyson "Come on i wanna dance now"

Tyson and Hillary were dancing to Avril Lavigne. Tyson tripped over a couple of times. He then leaned closer to Hillary she did the same, they were inches apart until...Max ran in on a sugar high wearing Hillary's mini shorts and tanktop (Grev clothes). Hillary face puffed up like a jigglypuff (Pokemon those who have never seen a single ep sit you ass on the sofa and watch TOONAMI) Max started to do a sluty dance singing...

"LOOK AT ME MY NAMES HILL..ARY,

I LOVE TO DANCE LIKE TIFFANY,

I LOVE TYSON,

I JUST SAID GOODBYE SUN,

I WANT TO SNOG HIM NOWWWWWW!"

Hillary started to chase after Max oh she was gonna kill him.

Kai shouted stopping everyone in the room from moving. "OY...everyone get dressed into some disco clothes we're going clubbing tonight" Ray grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom, kai ran to Grandpas room, Tyson went to his own room, Max got dressed in the living room (Nice ) and Mariah knocked on Ray's door he let her in as he was already changed. Hillary and Kenny went home for their clothes.

Tyson was the first out wearing Navy jeans and a button up top which he only left half buttoned to showed off a bit of his chest. Kai came out wearing grey combat trousers and a top which he left fully unbuttoned with 3 silver chains hanging from his neck.

Max wore denim jeans and a denim button jacket.

Mariah wore a tank top with fish nets for sleeves and baggy black jeans.

Ray came over next to Mariah wearing baggy black jeans, a black T-shirt and a button up top draped over the top of it.

Hillary ran back in wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top.

Kenny wore 3/4 lengths and a pink top.

Kai called his butler for a limo. No-one brought a jacket because you what its like dragging one around with you annoying isn't it. Mariah started to shiver as the winds knifes froze her body. Ray wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the wind's wrath. Kai's butler opened the limo door as they all stepped in. Mariah jumped on Rays lap making him grunt from the pressure of her body hitting his. Ray wrapped his arms around her slim figure taking in her warmth. The limo finally stopped and Kai's butler opened the door as everyone stepped out back into the winds anger. The 7 teens walked towards the nightclub called The Claw. A sercuerty guard grabbed Max's arm as he began to scream the guard said "Name" Kai replied "Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari" The guard get them in not noticing Mariah's tongue sticking out at him. But she yelped as a thumb and finger grabbed it, "That's not very nice Mariah, Where's your manners"

Mariah replied "Ray my manners are in the girls toilets go look for them"

Ray replied "I'll pass to Tyson"

Mariah shouted "TYSON GO IN THE GIRLS TOILETS AND GET ME MY MANNERS PLEASE!"

Tyson screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai hit Tyson "Shut up you'll get us kicked out"

Hillary found a table as everyone sat down. Kai asked everyone what they wanted to drink.

"Orange juice" Asked Mariah

"Make that two please" Ray cut in.

Tyson squealed "The finest fruit juice ever"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Tyson, "Um..Kai i'll just have an Orange too please" Asked Max quietly which had to be repeated 4 times to hear.

Kenny and Hillary just got Lemon juice.

While Kai went to get the drinks the owner of The Claw stepped up on stage and anownsted "Hello dude and dudettes we have a special show tonight are singer Krystle has kindly agreed to sing to us, isn't that great she'll be appearing in 1 minuet, Please don't leave your seats."

Kai finally brought the drinks back and sat back at the table but was unaware of two feminie eyes watching him, catching every detail of his body. Kai stood up and made his way to sit next to Mariah and said outloud "Mariah welcome to your new team you are now a Bladebreaker" Mariah was gob smacked she nearly fell off her chair. Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hillary all chanted "Welcome to the team Mariah" Mariah blushed and replied "Thanks everyone you can count on me hee hee"

Suddenly the lights went low, the curtains opened a spotlight was shone upon a figure a female, everyone in the club gasped at what they saw...

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY HAHAHAHAHA try and work it out thank for your reviews if you want the next chappie longer please tell me -

Ray: Tanya can i come out now please

Me: NO MWHAHAHAHA!

Quiz time hee hee

Do you think Kai should:

1) Snog an oc

2) Kiss an oc

3) Hug an oc

4) Nothing with an oc

More More More reviews hahahahahaha please xxxx

p.s Next chappies called _Frozen_


	4. Frozen

**__**

Hiya im so sorry but i cant update for a week because ive got one week off school and all my stories are loaded on my school files waahhh im so sorry. sniff

**Oh yer thanx ye all who sent me rewives me love you all xxx glomps every1:**

**_Aquarius Galux_****_y: _Thanx u very much yer true i wont to stab crissie too she a beep. i agree that Ray and Mariah should of u no gone further. Enjoy.**

**_Paris Super Girls:_ Im so happy that u still readthis nah i didnt take Chrissies name from any manga it went with her personality hee hee.**

**_SGCred:_i love u for reviwing and making me feel happyi mean the last chappie i loaded i read a stroy which took me 5 mins and u had already sent me a reviwe i was gob-smacked hee hee thanx for understanding my perdicament aarrrgggghhh long word i dont do long words it hurts my brain **_if i had 1 sniff_** lets start an anti Chrissie camphane all in favour say I'll KILL CHRISSIE hee hee.**

**on with the chappie xxx**

* * *

* * *

_**Frozen**_

A girl around Tyosns age stepped out from behide the curtains, eyes closed and she looked like someone The Bladebreakers knew.

She had long grey hair streaked blue, three dark blue triangles on the sides of her face and a long white scarf. She wore baggy black trousers with chains hangging from them and a sleveless T-shirt with 2 red stripe crossing from the shoulders to the stomach. She also wore black gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her name was Krystle (Note: its said like Crystle)

Krystel brought the mic to her lips as the music started. She choose this song but noone knows why?

_**You only see what your eyes want to see, **_

_**How can life be what you want it to be,**_

_**Your Frozen when your hearts not open,**_

_**Your so consumed with hate and regert,**_

_**You're Frozen when your hearts not open.**_

Krystle opened her eyes and scaned the crowd and noticed that someone was'nt paying attention to her.

_**Mmmmmmm...If i could melt your heart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...We'd never be apart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...Give yourself to me,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...You are the key.**_

Krystle started to make her way acroos the stage to the steps.

_**Now theres no point in placing the blame,**_

_**And you know i'd suffer the same,**_

_**If i lose you, my heart would be broken,**_

_**Love is a bird, she needs to fly,**_

_**Let all the hurt inside of you die,**_

_**You're Frozen when your hearts not open.**_

Krystle stepped off the stage and made her way to the BladeBreakers table.

_**Mmmmmmm...If i could melt your heart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...We'd never be apart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...Give yourself to me,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...You are the key.**_

Krystle reached her destination and walked to the very speical person. She seated herself upon his lap as he snapped his eyes open. _'You see me now don't you Hiwatari'_

_**You only see what your eyes want to see, **_

_**How can life be what you want it to be,**_

_**Your Frozen when your hearts not open.**_

Krystle started to play with Kai's scarf making him shiver.

_**Mmmmmmm...If i could melt your heart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...We'd never be apart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...Give yourself to me,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...You are the key.**_

Krystle pressed her chest to his, his eyes widened more. (If they could)

_**Mmmmmmm...If i could melt your heart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...We'd never be apart,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...Give yourself to me,**_

_**Mmmmmmm...You are the key.**_

_**If i could melt your heart...**_

As the song ended Krystle leaned towards Kai and kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds Krystle stood up and walked back on the stage bowed and went off behind the curtains.

Kai sat eyes wide mouth hanging open as the Bladebreakers tried to surpress their laughter. The normal dance music came on and Mariah quickly finished her drink grabbed Ray's arm and dragged him up onto the dance floor. Mariah was extremely good dancer, to the guys, a few men had their eyes on glued to her body. Hillary got jealous and grabbed Tyson pulling him up to the dance floor. But the men's gaze stayed on Mariah.

After 15mins of dancing Mariah ran to the girls bathroom and splashed herself with cold water. Suddenly she felt hands trailing down her body, they made their way along her bare waist, Mariah gasped lips contact with her neck. Mariah was twisted around by a male, the male had long blonde hair and was quite muscular.

The man shoved Mariah against the wall claiming her lips roughly, Mariah tried to pull from his grasp but he was too strong. Outside Ray was getting very worried, The man (Who im gonna call John) started to rub himself against her, Mariah couldn't scream for help because of his lips on hers. Feeling his body against her made her cringe especially when his hands trailed up towards her breasts.

All of a sudden John went limp and fell to the floor. Mariah looked up to see Ray standing over John wit his fists clenched. Mariah ran into his open arms, Ray pulled her close hearing her faint sobs.

Meanwhile Kai had sneaked off, as silent as a fox he made his way to Krystel's room. Luckily for Kai her door was unlocked, Kai entered hearing a squeak from a tap he seated him self on the couch.

Krystle emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of navy blue trousers and a black T-shirt emblazed with a skull.

"Krystle what are you doing here"

Krystle replied "Oh sorry you don't approve MASTER KAI"

Kai asked with confusion in his tone "When did you get here, How did you escape, The last time i saw you, you were being dragged away through those big dark doors"

Krystle replied harshly "Yer but i got away didn't i, so up yours Hiwatari"

Kai began to get very annoyed with Krystle and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt.

"What you gonna do Hiwatari, Hit me well go on, what you waiting for send me flying, are you too scared the great Hiwatari scared, You've hit me before hit me HIT ME HIWATARI"

kai bowed his head in defeat, he didn't have the heart too hit her again.

He couldn't...

He wouldn't...

Kai looked up into the silver eyes that began to water.

'Why is Hiwarari here? Oh no my eye's, my eye's are watering No i can't show weakness, No not here, not now NOT INFRONT OF HIM'

Kai saw a tear leak out of her eye and rest upon her cheek. Kai lifted his hand and brushed away the tear. Krystle suddenly noticed how close their faces were and was about to pull away but Kai moved his hand behind her neck, holding her in place as he moved forward ever so slowly.

'What is he doing? kiss no don't, I've gotta stop him but how? I can't move. i don't wanna kiss you go away Hiwatari go away!'

Kai was inches away from her pink lips, still moving forward his mind screaming 'Kai what are you doing stop this madness NOW, what is this emotion. I can't control myself. STOP, SNAP OUT OF IT!'

Just as their lips where about to touch a male and female burst through the door laughing madly,while tripping onto the floor. 

Kai pulled away as fast as lightening redrising to his cheeks as his face burned like the sun. 

"SEPHIROTH!" Screamed Krystle. "What the fk are you doing!" 

Sephiroth stood up pulling the female to her feet then wrapping his arms around her slim waist. 

"Came to see my wittle sister, How are you?" 

Krystle shot her brother a death glare. "Sephiroth who's this?" 

Sephiroth sweatdropped and replied "DUH this is girlfriend, Louise." 

Krystle squealed "THIS IS YOUR 11TH GIRLFRIEND THIS WEEK, CAN'T YOU KEEP ONE FOR AT LEAST A DAY!" 

Sephiroth put a finger to his chin and replied "NO" Sephiroth turned to face Louise and pressed his lips hard on hers. 

Krystle turned to see Kai wide eyed and mouth hanging open. 

"Close your mouth...Goldfish." 

Kai grunted and began to walk out the door, as he turned the corner a hand pushed him roughly against the wall. Kaispan aroundto see silver eyes, he began to speak but was cut off by lips. Pink lips meeting his in a passionate and fiery kiss. Kai returned the kiss pushing the female against the wall, who happened to be Krystle. The kiss was kiss of longing, a longing to be happy, a longing to be free of darkness and a longing to love and feel loved. Kai's frozen heart was finally melted by this girl who was a girl from his childhood memory, his friend, his family but now to him at this moment she was his world. 

After a few minuets the couple had to break because lack of oxygen. Krystle gasped for air as Kai gave her a couple of kisses to her neck, trailing up and down her neck but the couple failed to notice a pair of golden eyes watching them. The golden gaze slowly disappeared into the darkness like nothing had been seen. Kai pulled away from Krystle turned on his heel and began to walk away. 

"Goodnight Krystle, SEE you later!" Krystle looked up to see Kai walk into the darkness. 

Kai stood atthe table waiting for Tyson and Hillary to emerge from the toilets which after 3 minuets they finally did. Tyson was the last of the Bladebreakers to enter the limo as they set off to Tyson's dudo.

* * *

Hiya i no im an evil cow but i wont be able to update as quick as i normally do because there's a school holiday and all the stories i write are all loaded to my school file sniff-sniff hhmmm sum1s gufft probably my mum i will try to update as soon as possible honest and if not Ray can slap my ass! 

Quiz Time ding ding ding 

What kind of music do u like? 

P.S um yer if you were wondering it isSephiroth from FF7 my gothfriend Louise said if i didn't write a story with her and Sephiroth in she was gonna kill me. SQUEEK 

next chappie _Eyes and Dark Shadows!_

xxxx 


	5. Eyes And Dark Shadows

_**Hiya people im sooo sorry 4 not updating quick enough but ive got my sats cuming and paper is being thrown at my in every directionducks from a flying test sooo 2 my lovely reviewers hee hee:**_

_**Nekoinuchibi: Thanx 4 da review hee hee me love da reviews.**_

_**m: This will have a few lovers in this story mainly Ray and Mariah cuz i love them soo much so i wont disappoint u kk.**_

_**Soul's Eclipse: im sorry 4 confusin u 4give meeeeee X( i think itll make sense in da end 4 u kk.**_

_**Paris Super Girls: hey dont worry about it nothing offends me i think my friends make fun of me but i personally think its funny. I dunno if this Kai and Krystle pairing will work wot do u think. O.o**_

_**Aquarius Galuxy: hey like the weird face hahahahaha (heres mine +)**_

_**SGCred: Ull find out who was watchin in this chappie hee hee but im not tellin u now prod prod hahaha Ray says he thinks he shouldve done a better job of beating that bully up, he also says John will be back duh duh duh. RAY'LL GET EM.**_

**_Can i just warn everyone before u kill me ive decided to make someone gay pleaz forgive me but don't worry i hope ur all no gonna be mad at me but it's..it's TALA im soooo sorry cries uder a table im so sorry but i was board and it was the first thing that came to my head, adn that GAY BAR song wasnt helping.  
pleaz dont kill me and have mercy im already hiding from Tala. Tala runs past with chain saw just pleaz read and c wot u think thanx my friends i hope!_**

_**TO EVERY1 THANX FOR REVIEWING HAHAHA HERES DA NEW CHAPPIE**_

* * *

_**Eyes and Dark Shadows!**_

As they stepped out of the glowing Wight limo Mariah's eyes turned to slits as her body froze. She felt an evil presence around the Granger house and she knew it. Ray's worried gaze flicked to Mariah he could feel it and he sure as hell knew she could too.  
"Ray someone's here I know it!"  
Ray replied softly "Yer I know Mariah but I'll protect you, I'll never let anyone hurt you, I guard you with my life!"  
Mariah gave Ray and warm smile as her hugged her leading her into the house out the bitter air. As the all entered the judo, Ray seated himself on the floor leaning against the wall; Mariah casually walked up to Ray and said with demand "Ray separate!"  
Ray smiled and separated his legs so she could sit herself between them. Mariah smiled sweetly as she closed her golden orbs, blocking out the light, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Ray closed his eyes listening to the sweet sound of her breathing. He then heard a sound of someone moving and opened one eye to look at the mover. It was none other than Kai off for a midnight walk. Ray smiled slowly lifting Mariah from his lap and gently laid her upon the floor coving her with his jacket. Ray sneaked over to the door that Kai exited, Ray followed trying not to lose sight of him as he turned the courner. His golden gaze stayed locked on his captian, Kai suddenly whiped around knowing he was being followed hope to catch sight of his stalker. Kai knew his follower would not leave him so he turn a few swift courners, Kai then knew he was being watched from above.  
Kai began to worry, 'Could it be one of my dad's spies, No then who is it.'  
"SHOW YOURSELF OR FACE THE CONSERQUNCES" Ray smirked knowing Kai would come up with an order of witch he had to follow, He gracefully jumped from the roof of the building landing perfectly on the floor infront of the phionx blader.  
"Ray what the hell are you doing? Why the fuck are you following me?"  
"Er...I just wondered where you were going, and your my best friend can't leave you on your own now can I."

'Damn Neko-jin, fucking nosy bastered."  
Kai and Ray made thier way to the river where the BladeBreakers usually hang out. Ray seated himself on the dusty terrain, as for Kai he stood beside Ray with his arms flded across his chest, eyes closed and his long white scarf and Ray ponytail blowing behind them in the wind. Ray's vioce broke the uncomfortable slience between them, "Kai do you know that girl from the club?"  
Kai stared blankly at the neko-jin blader. "Kai don't you dare look at me like that, I saw your intermate moment with her!" Kai grabbed him by his neck "How long wereyou there for?" Ray replied cooly "Long enough" Kai grabbed his neck harder and growled "You tell anyone Kon and I'll have your neck!"  
Ray gazed behind Kai watching the figure sneak up to him.

Kai noticed this and turned around to meet a pair of ice blue eyes, red firey hair and pale skin.  
"HI KAI-SAMA." Yelled the pale faced red haired boy yes it was Tala. Tala jumped on Kai tackling him to theground, Kai grunted then screamed at the red head.  
"GET OFF ME TALA...NOW!"  
"Why Kai-sama, I don't want too?"  
"GET OFF YOU GAY BASTERD!"  
"No Kai-sama I'm comfey"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND GET OFF!"  
"NOOOOOO...!"  
"Bryan's jealous"  
Tala jumped off Kai and ran to Bryan's arms.  
"See Kai hes not jealous you are"  
"WHAT!"  
Ray grabbed Kai "HIWATARI CALM DOWN NOW!" Kai soon relaxed and turned to his cold grumpy stelf. "What are you doing here Tala?"  
"We're gonna enter the tornament and we're gonna win this time, the Bladebreakers don't stand a chance hahaha!"  
Ray replied quickly "Actually Tala we have a new member of the Bladebreakers, HER name is Mariah!" Tala responded sarcasticly "Oh wow a wittle pink haired Bitch is gonna beat us, Bryan save me from the Bitch..." Tala lay on the floor holding his cheek. Ray had landed Tala with a punch. Bryan ran to hit Ray and got him in the nose. Blood ran from Ray's left nostril as he wiped it with his selve, Running to kick Bryan where it hurts. Kai stood and watched as the twoblader fought in a fight for their loved ones. Tala stood as he started tojoin the fight but was knocked out by Kai. "Don't even think about it wolf man!" Rays and Bryansbattle continued until Bryan pulled out a gun. "Kon...stay right where you are orI'll shoot, not just you butyour pink fuzz ball aswell MWHAHAHAHA!"  
Ray growled at the name fuzz ball given to his love. Kai swifty moved behind Bryan knocking him outtoo. "Come onKon let's get these punks home" Ray nodded and pulled Tala's body over his shoulder. Ray and Kai dragged the bodys to Kai's old appartment.

Ray dropped Tala on the floor as Kai switched the hall light on. "Fucking hell he's heavy "Ray panted "Yer but not as heavy as Granger"  
"Agreed" replied Ray.  
Ray seated himselfon the couch. "Kai do you love Krystle?"  
Kai replied quickly and harshly "NO she's just an old friend from my past, that kiss was just a mistake it meant nothing, nothing at all."  
"Ok Kai I'll believe you for now, goodnight..."  
Ray gave a little yawn and closed his eyes as he curled up in a ball on the floor. Kai watched as the little kitten gave anpther yawn and sifted uncomfably, kai walked towards Ray witha blanket and tucked him up nice and warm. Kai then went to the balcony thoughts of a grey haired girl floted through his head, Kai shook his head to rid them. He didn't like her in that way he just liked her as a friend...or so he thought. 'Why does she keep entering my head she's alreay got a boyfriend, Hasn't she?'  
Kai slid down the wall to the floor, he wondered why he had theseemotions he didn't want. Kai rested his head against the balcony wall not noitcing the strange dark figure darting across the lawn. Kai slowly opened his violet eye's as a cool breeze sifted his grey bangs to cover his eyes as he drifted into a deep sleep upon the balcony.  
_**CLICK**_  
A click of the door was heard down the hallway but stired none of the teenage bladers. The figure swept along the hallway to the room where the bladers slept, as silent as a fox, as cuning as a leopard,assharp asan eagle.The darkened figure leaned over the sleeping unprotected Ray. The face under the hood smiled at it's prey, as he/she pulled rope from their pocket, made a loop and gentaly placed it around Ray's neck.Hiden blood red eyes watched this scene with no emotion but still stayed silent. The figure started to pull on the rope cutting Ray's oxygen, Ray woke grabbing the rope, Ray struggled for the air he needed to have as he gradually began to stop struggling Ray could see darkness taking him away.  
The figure smiled smiledas Rays body went limp, but the smile soon dissapeared from the figures face as the red eyed figure jumped down from celining and wacked the tall dark figure around the head with sucha force he/she was knocked out. The body lay sprawled on the floor. The red eyed creature lifed the dark figures hood to releavel Lee, Ray began to stir after nearly dieing, he sat up and rubbed his golden orbs. The red eyed thing grabbed Lee's limp body slug him over his/hers shoulder and ran past the sleeping form of Kai, off into the midnight breeze.  
Ray stood up and scanned the room, his golden eyes shone with worry in the darkness. "Was that a dream, but it felt so real and my neck hurts..oh well." Ray sat back down and closed his eyes drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Hiya i'm so sorry if u dont like Tala gay dont worry i dont write gay things in my storys MUCH hee hee. I just felt like having Tala and Bryan gay but dont worry ill let u in on a secret no1s gonna no but us...BORRIS IS GONNA ENTER THE STORY and hes gonna reprogram all of them. hee hee so this chappie im really think i need a fire extinguer MAX GIMME THAT FIRE THINGY  
Max: NOOOOOOOO I LOVE MY FIRE THINGY IT SOOOOO CUTE IT REMINDS ME OF MARIAM:)  
Me: oh no hes on a sugar high hip hip huray �.�_**

**Quiz time**  
**1) Wot is Mariahs last name, if u no pleaz tell me .  
2) Do u really think this storys good or are u just radin itcuz its there �.�  
3)****Where did Ian (banana nose) go in seires3?**

**Next chappies called _Gay Bar!_  
I really aplogiuse if u didnt like thise chappie soz  
4GIVE ME!  
X3**


	6. Gay Bar

_**Hiya**_ _**sorry for not updating as fast as i could of please forgive me, but my computer went loopy and my dad had to take it to get repaired which it still isnt aaarrrggghhh please please forgive me!**_

_**Soul's Eclipse: Thanx but i really think you wont like these chappie but please read anyway!**_

_**SGCred: Thanx for your review and i agree if John comes back Ray will kick his candy ass! Enjoy.**_

_**lunarangel: you no what i really dont know why i made them gay if you dont like dont worry ill tell ya my secret they wont be gay forever something happens that splits them up OMG i just let that secret out right im taling that off yuk...**_

**_Ray: oh no your not drags Ray-Is-Sexy down to a pit full of sharks MWHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Max: Ray youre so evil_**

**_Ray: Shut up and eat sugar look Tysons stealing your hiden sugar supply_**

**_Max: NOOOOOOOOOOO TYSON DONT EAT THAT HEY WAIT A COTTON PICKING MINUET_**

**_Ray: OMG max youre soooo gullable ohps time to run Max and Ray-Is-Sexyrun after him with machine guns_**

_**Heres your new CRAPPY CHAPPIE!

* * *

**_

Ray felt hands roughly shaking his body he finally gave in and shouted at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? why the hell did you wake me up, What is the fucking time, Jesus fucking christ in hell!" Kai looked at Ray like he was an idiot. Kai pointed to the red rope marks upon his neck. "Ray what happened?"  
Ray looked cofused "I felt I was being strangled last night if thats what you mean?"  
"Ray I think someone is after you, if you don't do something you will be killed"  
Ray pushed Kai away from him "LOOK HIWATARI I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, so just leave it to me stop sticking your oar in ok, just watch me!"  
Ray stood up, pushed past Kai and walk out into the early morning air.

Ray walked past the people that chatted away in the morning breeze.  
Ray then walked to the beach and layed down listening to the sweet song of the waves, listening to the music made him think of a cetain pink haired beauty. A sound of a happy teenage couple ran across the sandy beach straight past the silent blader. Ray opened his golden eyes and watched the couple as they splashed and dragged each other playfully into the oceans cover, the couple then started a soft, tender kiss but it eventually grew more passionate. Ray wished that the couple was himand Mariah,oh how he loved her, he loved her lips, her body, her voice everything about her. His love for her is strong it started when they were kids and over the years grew and still grows today. Ray wished, longed for her naked body to be pressed as close to his as possible. He knew he could wait but the fire within him was growing bigger every time he saw her, he also knew she wasn't ready he respected that he wouldn't do it if she didn't want it, but theres no law in dreaming aboutit is there. Ray's eyes widened as he saw the male hit the female. The 14 yr old girl grabbed hold of her burning cheek she looked up at her 17yr old boyfriend (Wow old or what). Ray ran over to see if the girl was ok. "Excuse me miss are you ok, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING GIRLS!" The male turned around and began to walk away but Ray screamed after him "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING GET BACK HERE NOW, IM WARNING YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!"  
"Listen here you chinese bastered she didn't do what i told her and needed to be taught a lesson so don't you dare tell me how to teat my property, oh and stay away from my girl..." He was cut off by Ray "or what YOU DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME, NOT ONE FUCKING yuk..." Ray was cut off by getting a punch to the gut. The male continued to punch Ray in the stomach, then gave him a kick to the skull. Ray was knocked out on the sandy floor. The males girlfriend ran to Ray's side "Excuse me are you ok hello can you hear me wake up please im sorry please." The male grabbed him girlfriend and dragged her off across the beach as she screamed and hit him as loud and hard as she could, but failing terriblely. They left him left the blood stained Ray lying helplessly in the sand.

Kai

Kai walked along the banks of the ocean, he wondered why Ray had talen off so fast why? he was so busy day dreaming he didn't notice thegroup of people crowding around a body of a teenager, beaten and brusied but still alive.  
Kai was suddenly snapped out his throughts by a sound of a woman scream.  
Kai finally saw the people and gota funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kai waded through the sea of people to the body of his beaten team-mate. Kai knelt down and pressed his hand onto Ray's chest. But Kai couldn't feel anything dew to his shaling hands. Kai leaned down his lips feeling the warm breath of Ray bush against his moist lips. Kai then slid his hands under Rays limp body and carried him back to his appartment.

Kai layed Ray gently down upon the sofa, Ray's golden orbs slowly opened.  
"K...Kai what where?"  
Kai replied "Shut up your at my flat now tell me... what happened?"  
Ray looked dazed but told him about the young girl and stressed out boy. Kai 'hn'ed and walked towards the kitchen.  
Ray began to sate blankly at the cream coloured wall but was soon snapped awake by the front door flying open by a girl with bright pink hair.  
"RAY, OH RAY, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Who did this to you? Is it sore? What happened? Why? Girl or Boy? I'll murder them! Ray, Ray, RAY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
Ray cut Mariah off "Shhhhhhh... I'll tell you everything ok. Here we go... Yes i'm fine, a 17yr old boy did this to me I don't know who he was, Yes it hurts a little on my head, back and stomach, Don't kill anyone leave that to me and yes i was listening to you!"  
Mariah smiled and hugged Ray gently and gave him a small kiss on his bruised cheek.  
Kai returned from the kitchen carring Ray's favouriate herbal tea. Ray took the cup from Kai's hands and began to drink the warm liquid. Mariah seated herself beside Ray as Kai sat acroos the room staring into space.  
When Ray had finshed his tea Mariah took the cup from him and went to wash it.  
"Ray what did that guy look like?" Asked a Kai that finally snapped from his throughts.  
"Well he was tall, not very slim, short brown hair, a funny lip that hung down on the left side and he wore a green vest top and a pair of navy leggings, black trainers and one gold chain." Ray reliped, Kai stood and walked towards the front door that did not fly off, he paused and slowly turned around to face the bathroom.  
"OHNO!"  
Tala suddenly threw the door open singing at the top of his voice (Also wearing a hand towel and a hand towle only)

**_You!_**

Tala pointed a silm finger at Kai.

**_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_**

Tala redirected his finger to Ray,

**_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_**

Then suddenly jumped ontoBryan's lap,

**_I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar,_**

Tala suddenly jumped off Bryan's lap and pulled Ray off the sofa and began dancing with him.

**_Lets start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar,  
WOW!  
At the gay bar,_**

Bryan stared at his lover plancing around Kai's appartment half naked wearing only a hand towel.  
'Oh god Tala please let that towel of yours drop off, let me see your sexy body.'

Tala jumped infront of Bryan and shook his body to the beat.

_**Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?**_**_  
__I wanna spend all your money,_  
_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._**

Tala started to do pole dancing with an invisable pole. Bryan stared at his boyfriend, loving the way his body swiftly moved to the music. Tala started to grab objects from around the room passing them to Bryan.

_**Ive got something to put in you,**_**_  
__Ive got something to put in you,_  
_Ive got something to put in you,_  
_At the gar bar, gar bar, gay bar_  
_WOW!_**

_**You're a superstar, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar,**_**_  
__You're a superstar, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar,_  
_Yeahyou're a superstar, at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar,_  
_You're a superstar, at the gay bar,_  
_Superstar_  
_Super, Super, Superstar._**

Kai was thankful that the song had finally ended. But was hoffified when Tal jumped onto Bryan's lap and started to wriggle around on top of him. Bryan's face turned 7 shades of red as Tala continued to bounce upon his lap. Bryan started to moan as Tala's towel slid up revealing the tip of hisRussian crotch. Ray screamed at the top of his chinese lungs "TALA GO GET DRESSED NOW!" Tala turned around to complain but didn't as he saw the evil golden eyes belonging to a very mad neko-jin, holding a wet tea towel readyto spank his ass. Tala 'yipped' and ran to the safty of Kai's bedroom. Mariah slowly got up and went to get 4 chocolate busuits. She threw one to Bryan, one to Kai and passed one to Ray, Ray gladly accepted and ate it happly.  
"Yum yum...Mariah what should we do today ?"  
"You no what Ray I don't really know!"  
"How about a resurant?"  
"Really that sounds so cool!"  
"Yer my treat"  
"Awwwwwwwww thanks Ray what time?"  
"How about 7:30?"  
"Coolness"  
Mariah snuggled into Ray's arms and watch hell of alot of telly until 6:00.

* * *

**Kay heres that chappie crap weren't it hee hee right **

Quiz **Time  
1) How have you liked Beyblade?  
2) If so what Beyblade character would you associate** **your self as?  
3) If you have a brother or sister who are theymostly like?**  
**4) Do you annoy anyone in your family or school by going on alot about Beyblade?**

**Soooooooooo there you have it and the next chapter to come is called _So Close But Yet S o Far!_**


End file.
